


Next Stop: The Netherworld

by GothicDeetz



Series: Beetlelands Week 2020 [7]
Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Afterlife, Beetlelands Week 2020, Depression, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Spirit World Vacation, Vacation, beetlebabes dni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: With the Deetzes out on vacation, Betelgeuse begins to notice that his partners/lovers are feeling down and he knows why, deciding to take them on a sightseeing tour of the Netherworld to make them feel better.Written for Beetlelands week day seven: Free Day!
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland
Series: Beetlelands Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914064
Kudos: 7
Collections: Beetlelands Week 2020





	Next Stop: The Netherworld

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to do a multichapter fanfic for the final day of Beetlelands week but decided against it.

The Deetzes were out on vacation and the Maitlands were down and depressed for days on end. On one of Betelgeuse’s visits to the house, he was surprised to find it empty and his lovers sulking on the roof. He floated down to sit next to Adam and stretched his arm around both ghosts’ shoulders, eliciting a reaction from the both of them.

They looked over at him and Betelgeuse could see clear ghostly tears forming in their eyes. A warm, comforting smile flashed across his face and their tears ceased as they smiled softly back at him. 

“What seems to be the problem, my dearly loving ghosts?” he asked. 

They wiped some just-now-forming ghostly tears from their eyes and Adam spoke softly, “It- It’s just that Lydia, Charles, and Delia are on vacation right now and it’s getting lonely.”

“You have us and we have each other,” Betelgeuse reminded the male ghost. “The Deetzes will come back eventually- Hey, I have an idea!”

“What is it?” both ghosts asked at the same time, looking over at their demonic partner and lover.

“You said the Deetzes were on vacation right?” Adam nodded in response. “Well, how about the three of us go on vacation in the Netherworld?”

“Isn’t that place dangerous?” questioned Barbara, remembering the time Adam got into that trance and she snapped him out of it just in time. “What if we never come back to the house. We know the rule, remember.”

“It’s not as dangerous as it was back when my mother was in charge.” Betelgeuse shuddered a little when he mentioned her then recomposed himself. “After I had that Sandworm eat her, the Netherworld changed for the better and someone new is in charge now. And besides, ghosts are now allowed to go to and from the Netherworld if they please. So you guys should be fine.”

“Then I guess we’re going to the Netherworld.” Both Adam and Barbara stood up and began heading towards the window that led back into the attic then Adam stopped and turned, causing Barbara to do the same thing. “But Lydia said the Netherworld was just a bunch of hallways in the form of Black and White squares. Is that it or is there more to the Netherworld that she and her dad never got to see?”

“There’s a lot more to the Netherworld. What Scarecrow and Chuck saw was just the waiting room.” Betelgeuse began to usher the Maitlands into the attic and closed the door behind him. “Shall we use the door you drew back when you first met Lydia?” he continued, pointing at it. It wasn’t as faded as they thought it would be and it hadn’t crossed their minds for a while, so they forgot it was there.

“Oh! I forgot it was there!” exclaimed Barbara quietly. Adam nodded his agreement. 

Betelgeuse knocked on it three times and it opened. He stepped off to the side and looked at the Maitlands. “Who’s ready to go on a sightseeing tour of the Netherworld?”

“Me!” the Maitlands practically shouted at once, running at a fast speed through the door to the Netherworld. Betelgeuse laughed, rolled his eyes playfully, and headed through the door himself.


End file.
